Unforgettable Memories
by GohanRules
Summary: There are certain events in all of our lives that never seem to leave our memory. For some of us, that event shaped us into who we are today. For others, it's the event that showed them what it really means to be happy.


**Author's Note: **YES! I AM BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! I am _so _sorry to all of you. My excuse: I didn't have a computer for three weeks. And it was hell! But anyways, I _did _manage to write a few drabbles. Just so you know, no I didn't lose my ability to write descriptively. I just wanted to write two or three quick little cutie-shots (oh yea, I went there) before I went back to my normal, descriptive writing style I use for "MITD", "WHU", and "ASG". Oh and those will be updated sometime this week, promise! Anyways, please read and review.

**Warnings: **m/m relationship, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Logan stared down at the floor between his feet. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He could feel is heart beat speeding up, threatening to burst in his chest. He took a deep breath attempting to calm his nerves, but the simple act didn't work.<p>

"Hey Logie!"

Logan jumped as he let out a high pitched squeal. He turned around with wide eyes and his hand over his chest to see a beaming Carlos jumping up and down excitedly.

"Carlos, stop that! You know I hate it when you sneak up on me," he said with a half hearted glare. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're the one who's waiting by _my _locker!" he reasoned.

A small blush appeared n the brunet's face as he remembered why exactly it was he was waiting here at Carlos' locker. His mouth opened to reply, but the only sounds escaping it were strained whines. Logan's facial expression was enough to cause Carlos to begin a fit of amused giggles. This time it was Logan's turn to pout his lips and cross his arms.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed.

"It's hilarious!" the Latino said back as his laughter died down.

Logan, feeling a little dejected, quickly spun on his heel and made a move to walk away. However, before he could make it anywhere, he was halted by a soft touch to his shoulder. The pale teen looked back expectantly.

"Don't go Logie. I'm sorry," Carlos stated apologetically. The young genius nearly melted at the spot. He nodded his head before turning back around to face the raven haired teen.

"Yay! So, why were you waiting for me at my locker?" Carlos asked, and once again, that damned blush reappeared in the pale boy's cheeks.

"U-um…well, uh, I-I wanted to give you something," he answered.

"Give me something?" For what? My birthday isn't until next month." Logan smiled at Carlos and rolled his eyes.

"I know when your birthday is Carlos. It isn't a birthday present."

The Latino raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, then what is it? Is it food?"

The pale teen reached into his book bag and pulled out a small blue gift bag. He forced it into Carlos' hands but was extra sure to avoid any eye contact. The shorter ignored the strange behavior and focused his attention towards the contents of the mysterious bag. He popped his hand in and became excited when he felt the unmistakably cold touch of metal. His eyes widened as he pulled out a long silver dog tag. His eyes squinted as he read the engravement.

"August twenty-seventh, two-thousand one," he read aloud.

Logan peeked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I don't get it..," Carlos admitted sheepishly.

"Turn it over."

He did as Logan instructed and once again verbalize what he read.

"Miracles are born, ties are made."

"It's the day we met when we were sic," the brunet finally explained. Carlos' jaw dropped comically and a faint blush was detected over his dark skin tone.

"You remember when we met?"

"Uh…yeah…"

The cheery boy reached forward and lifted Logan into the air in one of his famous bear hugs, Logan laughed heartily, sincerely happy that Carlos liked his gift. When he was gently place back down, he grabbed the dog tag and clipped it open.

"Here, let me help you."

Carlos blushed as he nodded slowly. The genius reached behind the other's neck and clipped the necklace back closed. Yet, instead of letting go, he made the grave mistake of making eye contact. Two sets of dark brown eyes met and the two instantly froze on the spot. Then, without thinking, Logan's arms began to tighten around the Latino's neck as Carlos' shaky hands raised and settled on the taller teen's hips. Their faces were mere inches apart. They could both feel the other's warm breath rustle against their lips, sending continuous shivers down their backs.

"I-"

"Shh…I still haven't given you _my_ present…," Carlos whispered. Logan gulped nervously.

"A-and, w-what is it?" he asked.

"You have to close your eyes and count to three to find out," the shorter said, the smile clearly evident in his voice. Nonetheless, Logan found his eyelids fluttering closed as he breathed out shakily.

"One…t-two…th-thr-th-"

"Three…," Carlos finished for him before he leaned forward and thanked Logan for everything by giving him his own "anniversary" gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, don't panic. This was just a little way for me to ease back into my proffered style of writing. This is actually exactly how I wrote when I first started FF. Oh, and if any of you have read GleeShadow's "Happy Anniversary", no, I didn't copy this from her. We were actually texting each other and shared ideas for this. Moving on, I'm so happy to be back! And I can't wait to update everything! Thanks for reading, and please review!<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
